Upon boarding an airplane, passengers typically have to disable the transmission functionalities of their mobile devices. These transmission functionalities may be disabled, for example, by simply powering off a device. Alternatively, some mobile devices also have “limited functionality” modes, sometimes referred to as “flight mode” or “airplane mode,” in which the mobile device itself remain powered on, but any transmission functionalities of the device are powered off or are otherwise disabled. These limited functionality modes allow users to retain access to local functions of the mobile device (e.g., applications stored or executing on the mobile device) without transmitting data that may, for example, potentially interfere with the airplane's communication and navigation sub-systems.